Terror in the Outfield
by Midnight Dahlia
Summary: A group of friends go on a nighttime adventure to find out the truth about the ghostly Bob the Bandit. This is kind of a spoof on horror movies. Contains Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas & others
1. Default Chapter

AN-This story was written a while ago and was a fan fiction challenge based on a picture. If anyone is interested in seeing the pic just let me know in the review section and where I should send it. Although if you do want to see the picture I warn you, it will become obvious where the story is going. But whatever you decided I hope you all enjoy the story! =D 

Terror in the Outfield

The faint sounds of footsteps and squeaking floorboards were the only noise in the cool night's air of the house. Slowly he made his way toward his victim's bedroom breathing hard as sweat glistened off his dark brow. The anticipation was taking such an overwhelming hold on his body that he could already taste her blood. Finally, he arrived at her bedroom door. Cautiously, so not to wake her, he turned the knob. Instantly, he could smell her sweet perfume that remained in the atmosphere. The small, overly furnished room allotted him to walk in and find her rather quickly, sprawled out on her king-sized bed. She was fast asleep yet he could see that it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Her long silky black hair was knotted up against the side of her head. She had a tormented expression on her face. He thought that 'maybe she knows.' However, that was no matter to him, he was hungry. There was no time to take pity on the weak. He opened his mouth wide, fangs dripping with his anticipation. He sat on her bed, engulfed her body with his, and leaned in closer to her neck. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her . . . 

"AHHHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed throughout the house, scaring the four people inside and interrupting the Vampire story Stephanie was telling.

"What the fuck was that?" Amy asked grabbing onto Matt's arm.

"AHHHH!" The scream was even louder, yet conspicuously shorter.

"I have no idea." Tiffany said with fear in her voice.

"Look people, don't let all this Halloween stuff get to you. Matt come with me and lets go see what's going on." Stephanie commanded, as she slid the candle, which was illuminating her face, out of the way.

"Huh no! I've seen enough scary movies to know that when we go and investigate that scream some deranged psycho will hack our asses into little pieces."

"Some hero you are Matt. I'll go with you Steph." Amy's attitude changed from fear to fighter, and she walked with Stephanie to the front of the house.

"The first scream sounded like it came from the back yard."

"Yeah, but the second sounded like it came from inside."

The two women were walking side by side making sure to look in all direction before they proceeded. Amy saw a rod iron candle holder on Steph's hallway table and grabbed it, just in case. They finally reached the living room that was adjacent to the front door. There was nothing.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke, it's not funny!" Stephanie yelled out into the darkened living room.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"It sounded like it came from the kitchen. I guess we better go see if we want the screaming to stop." Amy said as she let out a big sigh. 

She led the way to the darkened kitchen with rod iron candleholder in hand. Steph was not too far behind. Both girls could hear each other's hearts pounding loud with perfect beat. The music of fear you could say. Amy made her way into the kitchen first and ran her hand down the side of the wall looking for the light switch. 

"Hurry up!" Stephanie whispered impatiently.

"I'm trying! Don't bitch at me, this is after all your house!" Amy snapped back in a loud whisper.

"Wait I think I . . . " She found the light switch and flicked on the light. Nothing again. 

"What is going on? I am really getting sick of these games." Stephanie remarked, heading back toward the entertainment room, where Matt and Tiffany were waiting.

"Hold on a second Steph. Look at that."

" What in the blue hell? It looks like . . . "

"Blood."

The girls cautiously made their way, arm and arm, toward the center island that took up most of the kitchen. Amy pointed out that it started at the entrance of the back door and disappeared behind the center island. The girls were standing in front of the kitchen island and knew all that was left was to see what the blood led to. Hearts beating, pluses racing, they knew what they had to do.

"You go first!" Steph said, shoving Amy.

"You're worse than Matt." Amy walked behind the center island, looked down, and her jaw dropped in horror at what she saw.

"Oh my God, Jenny! Honey speak to me!" This site brought tears to Amy's face had uncontrollable tears.

"Oh Jenny!" Stephanie saw her best friend slumped on the ground in a pool of blood. 

"We need to call for help." Amy said.

"Hey we heard you girls crying." Matt yelled with Tiffany right behind him.

"What the hell happened to Jenny?" Matt said as he looked down at her lifeless body.

Tiffany also saw Jenny and ran to the sink to throw up. "Is she d-d-dead?" She asked lifting her head out of the sink.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm in a cheap ass horror movie?" Stephanie asked no one in particular.

Before anyone could respond, someone wearing a long black gown and a skeleton like mask, which eerily resembled the killer from Scream, jumped out from behind the table with a knife in hand.

"This isn't supposed to happen to me." Matt wailed as he bolted out of the kitchen, with the girls following behind.


	2. 2

Matt had seen one two many movies where a crazed killer is chasing the victim and instead of running out the front door, they run upstairs. That wasn't a mistake he was going to repeat. He reached the front door, grabbed the knob and violently turned it.

"What is wrong with the door? Why won't it open?" He was beginning to panic.

"Don't break my door! Just unlock the stupid thing!" Stephanie said.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if you know what's good for your friend." The scream wannabe said in a muffled voice. He had a hold of Tiffany with one hand and was holding the knife with the other. 

"Please don't hurt her." Stephanie begged.

"What the hell do you want you sick bastard?" Amy yelled, with a temper full of fire that matched her hair.

"What do I want? What do I want? Well, I want to give you a message."

"So, go on." All of Amy's fear was gone and was replaced with courage.

"I know that you are all familiar with Jeff Hardy."

"Oh God, please don't tell me that you hurt my brother."

"Many call him Mr. Extreme. Well as of today, he has a new nickname." The imitation scream killer released Tiffany, with his newly freed hand he brought it up to the mask.

"From now on, call him Mr. Halloween!" He unveiled his identity.

"Jeff!" They all screamed simultaneously.

"Jenny you can come out now." Jeff hollered into the kitchen.

She walked out covered in dry blood. Her hair, which was normally blond, was now a pale pink.

"Oh Jenny you look like the walking dead. I think it's the best you ever looked." Tiffany said running toward her best friend that she thought a minute ago was dead.

"Jeff you pull the same shit every year but dude you went too far this time." Matt was now scolding his little brother.

"Hey don't hate on me cuz you got scared and ran like a little kid." Jeff replied patting his brother on the shoulder.

"What was I supposed to do? Dude, you had a knife."

"Not real. Couldn't even cut paper." He demonstrated it on Matt.

"You will pay for this!" Matt angrily answered, walking away.

"Are you mad at me too girls?" He gave Amy and Stephanie his best pity look, puppy dog eyes with a pout.

"No, not really. I expected like a fake spider in my chair or something like you've done the past four years that I've known you. I didn't expect this. But although I'm not mad at you, remember this Hardy, what goes around comes around." Stephanie left him with that warning and followed Matt back into the entertainment room.

"What about you Amy?" 

She just stood there with a scowling expression on her face and thought about his question for a few seconds. Unexpectedly, she balled her hand into a fist, pulled back her arm, and punched him with all her strength in his stomach.

"No, I'm not mad." She gave him a smile as she went to go hang out with Matt and Stephanie.

Stephanie, Amy, Matt and Jeff were all back in the entertainment room talking by candlelight. Tiffany and Jenny were in the kitchen cleaning the fake blood from the floor.

"You guys have to admit I really got you, good." Jeff said feeling proud of scarring the shit out of his friends and older brother. 

"Oh yeah that was really good, making us believe that you were going to kill us." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand. Jenny hates Halloween. Why did she agree to play dead for you?" Stephanie asked puzzled.

"Did you use your super Jeff charm?" Amy asked nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Nope. I paid her. She plays a good victim. Besides, the look on all your faces was priceless." Jeff busted up laughing reliving the horror.

"You would never guess by looking at that sweet face that underneath lies the demented 'king of Halloween.' You have officially earned the deranged award this year." Stephanie said.

"Ever since we all started spending Halloween together, we always played jokes. If I recall correctly, you started it Steph. Does the remake of _Night of the Living Dead_, that you conjured up to scare Tiffany and Jenny, trigger any memory?" Jeff's eyebrows were raised as if he were waiting for a reply.

"Oh yeah that was fun dressing up as zombies and pretending that we wanted to eat their brains. I chased Jenny for like a good block. It's no wonder she hates Halloween." Matt said laughing.

"And Matt remember last year? Does the graveyard sound familiar?"

"I thought of that one all by myself." Matt sounded like a proud little schoolboy.

"Every year you guys went all out and what did I ever come up with? Lame fake snakes and spiders. This was my year to shine and shine I did!"

"Ok, so it's official, this year will go down as the year Jeff pulled off a miracle and sacred us with his Scream rip-off!" Amy said and everyone, including Jeff, began to laugh. 

"Hey didn't Adam say that he was coming over?" Jeff asked over the laughter.

"He changed his mind. Said he rather sleep on his day off from the road than sit around and tell ghost stories. So the night is still young. Steph why don't you fill in Mr. Halloween on where we were planning to spend the remainder of the night." Amy said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot the abandoned baseball field."

"You mean the one that has been closed down forever?" Jeff asked giving her a sour look.

"Yup, we were going to go hang out there, see if we could find the legendary Bob the Bandit." Steph had a big grin on her face as she explained their idea to Jeff.

"Let me get this straight. You want to go to the abandoned baseball field, which hasn't had a game played in it in for like a million years, and then you want to look for the stadium's old mascot, who is probably dead?"

"Don't tell me you don't know the history about the baseball field and why it was shut down?" Steph had a look of surprise on her face.

"Dude it's like the most exciting thing that has ever happened in this sleepy little town. Why don't you tell him Steph?" Matt said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Fifteen years ago, the minor league Fox stadium was the biggest moneymaker for this little town. Business was booming. Every season, the small thousand-seat stadium would be full of happy cheering people to support the hometown team. During breaks, when time needed to be killed, Bob the Bandit would come out and try to entertain the crowd. However, many fans would take this as their cue for a bathroom break. The remaining fans would usually heckle him and throw stuff. Jeff, you of all people should know how frustrating it can be when you don't get the reactions you want from a crowd."

"Actually, that sounds like something Matt has more experience with." Jeff said glancing at his brother and giving him a condescending smile.

"Funny!" Matt answered flipping his baby brother off. "Steph go on with the story."

"So anyway, none of these fans had any idea what was brewing underneath that oversized baseball head. Inside there was a man filling with anger and rage. He put his heart and soul into trying to make these people happy and they showed no respect. That resulted in his plot for revenge. He knew that the only way to earn respect was to put fear in them. If they still wouldn't give in, then they would die! Simple as that."

"Sounds like the guy wasn't getting enough oxygen underneath that baseball head, if you ask me." 

"No one was asking you Jeff! Now can I please finish the story?" Stephanie was becoming agitated.

"Sorry. You don't have to bite my head off."

"Anyway, it was a hot mid July day, the seats packed with people. Bob decided that it was time to make his move. He loaded his two rifles, one for each hand, put on his baseball head and walked through the double doors that lead to the field. He felt as if he were walking in slow motion. As if someone cued the crowd, many walked to the bathroom while others booed and threw stuff at him. A beer bottle ricocheted off Bob's baseball head. That was all he could take. He pulled out his rifle and began to shoot randomly. He walked up and down the isles, looking at the fear in his victim's eyes. He loved it. A random bullet found its mark on a little girl that was sitting next to her mother. The bullet hit her with such velocity that it went through her forehead and out the back of her skull. Her brain matter splattered on the people behind her. An elderly man was struck in the chest. It left such a gaping hole that the people could see his rib cage. The five security guards tried to stop him. However, their nightsticks were no mach for his two riffles. In total Bob wounded twenty and killed six, before the police finally stopped him. That may not seem like many but the ones that got away with their lives were scared by the carnage that they witnessed. Many towns' people wanted to burn this monster alive. However, during his court hearing he was determined to be mentally insane. They sent him to Peaceful Valley Mental Institution. That was the end of that. So they thought. Ten years later he escaped. Many say that he returned to the stadium where he lives today. Since his escape, five night watchmen have disappeared and a group of kids, who according to the news report were last seen breaking into the stadium, vanished and are still missing."

"So what? The cops haven't looked for Bob at the stadium?" Jeff asked intrigued with the story.

"That's the thing, they have. There is evidence that someone has been living there but nothing to suggest that it's been Bob." 

"So you guys want to go there and basically see if this urban legend is true?" Jeff was shifting in his chair as he asked the question.

"Exactly! Are you in with us?"

"Sure, do we get to ride in the Mystery Machine with Scooby and Shaggy?" 

"Jeff we're not trying to copy Scooby Doo, we just thought it would be fun."

"Ok. I'll go. But I doubt that it will be as thrilling as the little prank I pulled earlier." Jeff said somewhat cocky.

"Hey Steph, a ghost and Hulk Hogan are at your door." Jenny yelled from the living room.

"Ok! Excuse me guys trick or treaters are calling. Be back in a second."

"Hey wait up Stephanie." Matt said running to catch up to her.

"So, is everything set for tonight?" He asked lowering his voice.

"You bet. The fun is just beginning." Both gave an evil smile as Stephanie walked to the front door.


	3. 3

"Where the hell did Stephanie go?" Amy asked Jenny.

"No clue." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are we ready for a night of terror?" Stephanie said in her best Dracula voice, running down the stairs.

"Yeah we're ready. Where were you? This was your brilliant idea, and you keep us waiting." Matt sarcastically said.

"So sorry darling had to make a very important call. Ya know, just in case something happens to me, have to make sure my will is up to date."

"Uh yeah, lets be afraid of some tired old mascot who went postal fifteen years ago. I'm shaking." Jeff said in a make believe frightened voice.

"Let's go guys." Stephanie said as she grabbed her backpack full of supplies.

They all headed out the door and began to walk two blocks toward the baseball field. It was around Nine thirty at night and there were still several trick or treaters out.

"Man, don't these kids have to be in bed or something?" Matt asked as he dodged running into one.

"Hey is that?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Let's ask him?" 

Stephanie and Tiffany heard the whispers of two little girls walking behind them. It was a black cat and a witch. They looked no older than ten. Stephanie had a feeling of who they were talking about. It had to be Matt because Jeff was still wearing his scream costume with the mask on. 

"Uh sorry to bother you but me and my friend . . . "

The group stopped as the black cat and witch stopped in front of Matt

"Don't tell me, you think that I'm that cool Matt Hardy Version 1, don't you?"

The girls had a huge smile on their faces. "Yeah, we thought you looked a lot like him." The witch said getting excited.

"Well tonight is your lucky night! This is no costume; version 1 is in the flesh." He said feeling flattered that the girls noticed him. "Would you girls like an autograph?" He asked.

"Actually, we were wondering if Jeff was anywhere around?" The black cat asked still excited.

Matt=s face turned from flattered to disappointed. "Oh. You want that guy then." He pointed to Jeff in his costume. The girls were a little apprehensive to approach Jeff. He saw that and took off his mask exposing his face and messy multicolored hair. 

"Awe poor Mattie. I still love you." Amy said making fun of him as she consoled him.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." He said giving her a smile and reaching over to tickle her.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of the stadium. Jeff walked up to the doors and tried to open them.

"The damn thing is locked." He said while he took off his costume revealing a light blue fishnet shirt and baggy black jeans.

"You honestly didn't think it would be that easy did you." Stephanie said as she headed around the back of the stadium.

"Really, what kind of fun would it be if we didn't break in?" Matt said.

"Yeah, add breaking and entering on top of trespassing." Jenny snapped back uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Hey guys! I think that I found our way in." Steph yelled running back behind the stadium.

The remaining five ran over to see how they were going to break in. When they made their way to Steph, they reached a twelve foot high fence that lead to the inside of the stadium.

"Alright, this is going to be fun!" Jeff said excitedly as he ran and jumped on the fence.

"Hold up Jeff." Steph said pulling him off the fence. I know that you, Matt, and Amy won't have any problem climbing this thing but I worry about Jenny and Tiffany. What about it girls? You think you can handle it."

"Hell yeah, I can do it!" Tiff said 

"Jenny?" The group said simultaneously.

"Well, I can try." She replied unsure.

"Let's do it then."

"Man Jeff you sure are eager to climb that fence."

"You know I thrive off climbing high things and then jumping off them." He said already ahead of everyone.

"Oh shit!" Jenny yelled.

"Jenny what happened?" Stephanie asked thinking that something terrible occurred.

"I broke a fingernail!"

"What!?"

"I just got them done. French tips are expensive." Jenny said ignoring Stephanie's noticeable annoyance with her comment.

Once everyone was over the fence, they all walked to the center of the field. 

"Wow it's dark in this place." Tiffany said holding on to Jeff's arm.

"Yeah but it really brings out the beautiful light of the full moon. That's enough light for now, besides I have flashlights in my backpack." Stephanie said excitedly.

"So, what do we do first?" 

"Well let us explore."

They made their way to the stadiums seats. Matt and Amy ran up the stairs to the announcers booth located half way to the top.

"Hey look at Matt and Amy."

"WHAT'S UP?" Matt said through the announcing microphone.

"HOLLY SHIT THIS THING WORKS!" His words echoed throughout the field.

"Will someone make him turn that microphone off before he gets us caught!?" Stephanie said angered.

"I'll go." Tiffany excitedly ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile Stephanie, Jenny and Jeff made their way to one of the dugouts.

"This is so repulsive! Look at all the trash in here." Jenny said disgusted.

"Oh my God Jenny look out a rat!" Jeff hollered.

"Where, where?" Jenny yelled freaking out.

Jeff started to laugh hysterically once he saw Jenny's reaction.

"You are such a jerk!" Pissed, she ran out of the dugout.

"Hey is that a baseball bat?" 

"Looks like it is. Why don't you clear the trash and find out for sure?"

Jeff dug through the trash and removed an old rotting wooden baseball bat.

"Hey cool. I can use this just in case Bob decides to mess with us." He said swinging the bat at a phantom ball. 

"Hey what're you all doing in here?" Matt asked with Amy and Tiffany following behind.

"Being jerks!" Jenny shouted from the background.

"Don't listen to her. Hey how about we go check to see if the locker rooms are open?" Stephanie asked.

"Why not?" Tiffany said leading the way.

They walked through a long dark narrow hallway. When they approached the locker room, Jeff tried to open the door. This time he was successful. They entered the locker and the first thing they noticed was the horrible stench.

"What the hell died in here?" Matt asked plugging his nose.

"It smells like rotting eggs." Steph said using the collar of her shirt to block the smell. 

"Man this is not my night to hold food down. I think I'm going to throw up again." Tiffany said running out of the locker room.

"Why don't we try to hold the door open and get some air in her?" Amy asked.

"Good idea." Matt said making his way to open the door.

"That's a little better. Here peeps take a flashlight." Steph reached into her backpack and began to pass them out.

Once Matt turned on his flashlight, he noticed something in one of the lockers; "hey guys look at this." 

"Oh my goodness! Is that?" Jenny asked shocked.

"Looks like."

Curious, Jeff ran over to see what Matt and Jenny were looking at. 

"Oh give me a break. Bob's costume. I'm soooo scared." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Whatever dude, when you're face to face with Bob don't come crying to me."

"Brilliant idea over here!" Jenny yelled.

"Care to share?" Amy asked. 

"Let's play hide and go seek?"

"That could be fun." Steph said as she continued her tour of the locker room

"Yeah let's do it!" Jeff threw in excitedly.

"Some rules though." Amy commanded.

"First, no hiding behind the stadium seats."

Everyone agreed.

"Second no hiding in lockers."

"What? I don't think any of us could even fit." Tiff shouted from outside the locker room.

"Yeah well, I know some people in here are crazy and are willing to try anything." Amy said directing her gaze at Matt, Jeff and Stephanie. "Finally, safety is the announcing booth. Go in there and you can't be tagged. Is that cool with everyone?"

"Yes Miss Dumas." They answered in unison.

"Very good children." She began to laugh realizing how authoritative she was behaving.

"1...2...3, NOT IT!" Stephanie, Matt, Tiffany, Amy and Jenny yelled.

"Jeff it looks like you're the seeker."

"What just happened?" Jeff asked confused.

"Hey we all called 'not it'." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, where do I start counting?"

"Um you can count to 100." Amy said.

They all walked with Jeff to the outfield. He turned around closed his eyes and began to count.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 15, 16 . . . " Jeff continued to count while everyone else ran to a hiding spot.

Matt ran and hid behind one dugout while Amy ran the opposite direction and hid behind the other. Stephanie ran behind the snack bar stand while Jenny and Tiffany decided to go back and hide in the putrid locker room.

"78, 79, 82, 86, 90, 95, 100. It's time to play" Jeff yelled as loud as he could, the flashlight in one hand and bat in the other. 

He took all of maybe fifteen steps toward the center of the field when suddenly the stadium lights came on.

"What the fuck? Did one of them find the switch to turn on the lights? Why would they turn on the lights and take the risk of being caught?" Jeff mumbled to himself.

"Whatever, they aren't going to scare me that easy."

Jeff started running when he noticed a large shadow run across the wall toward the locker room.

"I know it's one of you guys." Jeff continued to run across the field this time toward the hallway that led to the locker room. 

When he arrived, he turned on his flashlight and opened the door.

"Ah ha!" He stormed in and pointed his light around the room. 

"I know that one of you are in here." Jeff yelled

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Jenny! Why is that girl forever screaming?"

He walked toward the shower. "THUD!" He slipped on a puddle of something landing on his ass. 

"Shit!" Jeff used the bench in the center of the room as leverage to help himself up. He proceeded to dust himself off when he realized what was on his hand. 

"Blood huh. Well might as well see where it's coming from."

He saw that the puddle stopped in front of a locker. He opened it and out stumbled Tiffany's lifeless body.

"And she said no one could fit inside. Okay good job guys. She really looks dead." He kneeled down and saw the big gash across her throat. "How did they pull this off? Even I couldn't make a wound this good. Hum maybe I should've used Tiff as my victim instead?"

He continued to walk toward the back where the showers were. To the left he noticed an open locker and realized that Bob the Bandit's costume was gone. However, it didn't faze him and he carried on toward the shower where he heard the water running.

"Now what is going on back here?" When he made his way around the corner, he saw Jenny lying face down, her blood circling the drain before making its way down.

"I don't know what you guys are trying to pull but I'm not going down that easy!"


	4. 4

Jeff repeatedly tried to assure himself that Jenny and Tiffany were pretending to be dead. He decided that the only thing for him to do would be to continue the game. 

"The quicker I find the rest of you the less time you'll have to continue this prank." Jeff shouted as he hit the bat against the locker doors.

When he reached the door he ran down the hallway. Shortly he was back out in the open field. The stadium lights were still on and no one was anywhere in sight. 

"I HEAR THAT YOU LIKE TO LIVE EXTREME!" A deep muffled voice came from the announcer's booth. 

"WELL GET READY FOR THE MOST EXTREME NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE! I HOPE THAT YOU SAID GOODBYE TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE THEY WENT TO HIDE. BY THE WAY, IS JENNY DONE IN THE SHOWER?"

"Who the?" He ran up the stairs to the announcer's booth. To his surprise, no one was inside.

"This can't be real." Jeff leaned against the announcer's table for a few seconds trying to gain his composure. Slowly he lifted his head. His attention began to focus on two struggling shadows by the snack bar. Straight in his line of vision, shadows that overlapped an Eat at Joe's advertisement were fighting. One was a woman and the other was...

"Nah it couldn't be. But how many other people have costumes shaped like a baseball? I have to go and stop this madness now!"

Jeff ran as fast as he could down the narrow stairs. He stopped, about halfway down, when he saw a one-inch blade from a butcher knife go into the chest of the woman.

"This is crazy. We play jokes on each other all the time but none of us have the money or time to pull off something this elaborate. Is it possible that some deranged man is killing all my friends?" Jeff shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes. When he opened them Bob was gone. 

He ran to the snack bar and there, eyes open with an expression of horror, Stephanie was lying gutted like a fish.

"This can't be real! How is this happening?" He noticed the blood surrounding her body was darker and thicker than the blood that he had used for his prank.

"THREE DOWN AND THREE MORE TO GO JEFF! WHO WILL BE NEXT?"

"This is bullshit! Matt, Amy if you can hear me get you asses out her. I'm not kidding! Something is seriously wrong." Jeff was starting to panic. He wasn't sure if this was reality or a joke. Either way he just wanted to get the hell out of there and fast.

"Come on guys. Please come out!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY THE LOCKER ROOM? THERE IS A SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU!" The muffled voice said through the loud speaker.

"Might as well see what it is." Jeff made his way back to the locker room. When he entered, he could still hear the shower going. As he continued further inside, he saw Tiffany still slumped on the ground next to the locker she fell out of. Slowly he moved around the locker room looking for this so called surprise.

"What does this asshole want me to find?" Jeff mumbled breathing hard.

He made his way across the room, looking to his left then to his right. About three feet away from him he saw something that glistened every time the flashlight passed. He went toward it and was definitely surprised. Against the wall, between two lockers, laid the skeletal remains of what he guessed was a teenager. It was too decomposed to tell the gender.

"I wonder if this is one of the missing kids that Steph was talking about?" He looked above the skeleton and saw a picture of him wrestling against Edge. Through his image was a knife.

"What is this supposed to represent?" Jeff said pulling the picture off the wall. "Joke or not, I've had enough!" 

He walked out the locker room and back to the field, full of rage. His moment of fear was beginning to fade. As he got closer to the front row of the stadium seats, he saw Matt sitting down.

"Matt, thank God I've found you. Matt, hello can you hear me? That's odd why isn't he answering me?" Jeff could feel his heart racing. When he got close enough to Matt he quickly realized what was wrong.

"Oh no, Matt!" Jeff was horrified at seeing his brother, who he loved dearly, with his throat slashed.

"Jeff, Jeff! Something strange is going on," Amy yelled running toward him.

"Amy, behind you." Jeff was paralyzed with fear to do anything but shout.

Bob grabbed Amy from behind, turned her so she faced him and drove his knife into her stomach. Just as quickly as Bob shoved the knife into Amy's insides, he quickly pulled it out.

"We finally meet face to face Jeff Hardy. I know what you must be thinking, 'Didn't the legend say that Bob killed with rifles?' Well yeah I did but I find them too noisy for this occasion."

Jeff saw Bob come closer and closer. Jeff was shaking and didn't know what to do; suddenly he jumped up onto the guardrail in the first row, just as he did when he was wrestling. 

"Don't come any closer or I'll Swanton Bomb your ass then knock that ball off your head with this bat!" Jeff said his voice slightly breaking.

"If you jump off that thing I'll just retaliate with a spear in mid air."

"What did you just say?" Suddenly it clicked the picture in the dressing room and the reference to the spear. "You asshole, Adam that's you, isn't it?" 

"Got ya!" Adam said as he took off the baseball head.

"Boo." Matt hollered scaring the shit out of Jeff.

"This was a prank after all." Jeff sounded more relieved than angry.

One by one everyone started to make their way out. 

"This was truly extreme hide and go seek." Stephanie said as she and Matt high five each other.

"I told you that you were going to get it bro. But you didn't believe me."

"I guess I need to introduce you to a couple of people." Steph said motioning for two men, who were standing in the background, to come forward.

"This is my cousin Jason. He works in the special effects department for Dimension films. All these wonderful gory props provided by my favorite cousin. And this is Robert Simpson. He owns the stadium."

"Sure do. The real reason this place was closed was that it never made any money. Always more trouble than it was worth. The Bob story was made up to keep the kids from trespassing. For the most part it has worked."

"I can't believe that you guys did this." Jeff was still in disbelief.

"We've been planning this for a long time." Stephanie said.

"We weren't going to even go through with this because we thought it was too evil. Then you pulled that stunt on us earlier and we changed our minds." Matt said with a big smile on his face.

"The look on your face was the best. By the way, where did you learn to count? Never knew that people cheat at hide and go seek." Adam said hysterically laughing.

"I'll admit it, you guys got me back. But you're all stupid if you think that this is over. Just wait until next year!"


End file.
